


Завтра будет завтра

by Sovenok, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: От усталости старший инспектор Грегори Лестрейд готов вырубиться на рабочем месте. Вдобавок новое дело обещает тяжелые трудовые будни. Но у Лестрейда есть островок покоя и отдыха.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E





	Завтра будет завтра

День начался хреново. Свалившееся на них дело обещало быть громким — убили известного спортсмена. И убили жестоко — с еще живого человека сцедили кровь, а потом ею облили комнату. Уже мертвое тело изрезали, почти полностью отделив конечности, вспоров живот и повредив гениталии. В общем, сделав из человека тушу на бойне. Внутренности сложили почти аккуратной кучкой, да только сизые кишки разлезлись в стороны, расплющившись на ковровом покрытии, источая отвратительную вонь. Старший инспектор Нового Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейд, увидев представшую картину, вздрогнул — наверное, им слишком давно «везло» на более спокойные преступления. Вспомнился недавний «огнестрел», в который вылилась обычная пьяная драка. Просто выстрел — и нет человека. А тут... Горничной, что обнаружила труп работодателя, определенно потребуется психотерапевт. Женщину увезли на скорой. Грег осмотрелся. Его картина не радовала. Искренне хотелось верить, что дело не выльется в «серию».

Салли не выдержала и вышла из комнаты. Андерсон воспринял ситуацию более спокойно, но было видно, что несмотря ни на что, он старается не слишком приглядываться к когда-то белым стенам, на которых застыла уже давно потемневшая кровь, которая собралась сгустками на полу, похожими на огромных слизней. 

Звонок от начальства заставил Грега криво усмехнуться и поторопить своих людей — «любимое» начальство объявило, что за делом пристально будет наблюдать, и уже завтра требовало доклада о продвижении расследования. Хотелось выматериться, но смысла в этом он не видел — разве что спустить пар, а в целом — бесперспективное занятие. 

Под конец дня они все же добрались до Скотланд-Ярда, и Грег тяжело вздохнул — кипа бумаг и распечатанных фотографий с кровавой комнатой призывали его вернуться к работе, несмотря ни на что. Он встал и сходил за кофе. Приятный аромат свежесваренного напитка немного взбодрил, хотя Грег чувствовал, что этой бодрости хватит ненадолго. Но бумаги на столе уже даже не намекали, что домой он попадет не скоро. 

Пиликнул телефон, сообщая о принятом СМС. «В 10 вечера машина будет ждать у входа. А я дома». 

Улыбка коснулась губ. Майкрофт наконец-то вернулся из своей затянувшейся командировки, и Грег будет приходить домой с радостью — уже давно он не просто не любил, а ненавидел время, когда его никто не ждал. И дело было не в том, что дома кто-то должен был быть, нет. Майкрофт мог попасть и под утро со своей работой, да и он сам, взгляд упал на кипу бумаг, тоже порой задерживался в участке. Но... Они всегда возвращались домой. 

Кофе закончился и Грег занялся документами. Забежала Салли попрощаться, а он все больше зарылся в бумаги. Чего-то он не мог увидеть. Что-то ускользало от него. Кровавая комната никак не хотела выдавать свои секреты.

Вновь пиликнул телефон, вырывая Грега из размышлений: «Машина ждет». Грег хмыкнул. Майкрофт себе не изменял и прекрасно знал своего партнера. Быстро сложив документы и фотографии в сейф, Грег потянулся и пошел к выходу. Его ждали. 

  
  


_ Наверное, он хотел бы просто прийти домой, заказать пиццу, достать из холодильника бутылку холодного пива и устроиться на давно просящем замены диване. Но...  _

_ Но позвонила Салли, и они опять отправились на место преступления. Он даже не рискнул сесть за руль собственного автомобиля — настолько чувствовал себя усталым. Хорошо бы была бытовуха — одного «громкого» дела на неделе ему хватило.  _

_ Простенькая квартирка встретила убийством и самоубийством. Муж в порыве ревности убил жену, а потом себя. Предсмертная записка и видео, выложенное в сеть, достаточно наглядно продемонстрировали сложившуюся ситуацию. Грег смотрел на лежавшую в крови еще молодую девчонку, которой жить бы да жить и вновь тяжело вздохнул. Ее муж определенно сорвался, поскольку двадцать пять ножевых ран превратили красивое тело женщины в кровавое месиво. Мелькнула мысль, а могло ли произойти подобное с ним. Однажды он ведь пришел домой и обнаружил в собственной супружеской постели жену с любовником. Грег попробовал представить себя на месте нынешнего Отелло, но его передернуло. Он прикрыл глаза и попытался отрешиться от ненужных мыслей. Ему определенно стоило отправиться домой. На такси. Заказать пиццу, по дороге зайдя в ближайший маркет за пивом — он не мог вспомнить, было ли оно в холодильнике или нет. И посмотреть любой футбольный матч.  _

_ — Мы закончили! — Грег вздрогнул — он и не заметил, как к нему подошла Салли. — Пора домой, да?  _

_ Усталая улыбка и полувопросительные интонации в голосе не хуже детектора говорили, что и Донован тоже держится из последних сил. Его команде требовался выходной, и Грег надеялся, что пара выходных у них все же будет, когда они сдадут в производство последнее дело.  _

_ — Пора, Салли, — он улыбнулся и махнул рукой в сторону выхода. Тела уже вынесли, а Андерсон заканчивал со сбором улик. — Завтра сдаем отчеты и нас ждет отдых.  _

_ — Не надо, шеф, — Донован усмехнулась, — а то еще что свалится на нас.  _

_ — Заканчивайте и по домам.  _

_ — Хорошо. — Салли кивнула и пошла к Андерсону, который уже складывал свой инструмент в чемодан.  _

_ Грег вздохнул. Пиво. Пицца. Футбол.  _

_ Такси остановилось у ближайшего к дому магазина. Грег быстро прикупил желанное пиво и немного продуктов — по дороге ему пришло в голову, что он не помнит, а была у него в холодильнике хоть какая-то еда или нет. И в предвкушении отправился в сторону дома.  _

_ Черный автомобиль представительского класса, встретивший его практически у дома, заставил мысленно заскрежетать зубами. Вот только старшего Холмса после поганой недели ему определенно не хватало для полного счастья. И он, не обращая внимания на выходившего из машины пассажира, быстро добрался до квартиры.  _

_ — Добрый вечер, Грегори, — знакомый голос из-за спины пробежался по позвоночнику мурашками, но Грег решил не обращать никакого внимания на незваного гостя. У него было пиво, в ближайшем будущем пицца и футбол, пусть даже и смотреть его он будет на продавленном и не слишком удобном диване.  _

_ Он открыл дверь, но закрывать ее перед носом шедшего за ним Холмса не стал — попадать в интересующие помещения Майкрофт Холмс умел не менее виртуозно, чем Холмс-младший.  _

_ — Пиццу пепперони привезут через десять минут. Вы как раз успеете переодеться и ополоснуться.  _

_ Если бы Грег не успел поставить пакет с продуктами и пивом на стол — то он бы его точно уронил. И не было бы у него...  _

_ — Пицца?  _

_ — Пепперони, Грегори. Хотя я не слишком люблю ее, но вполне готов составить вам компанию с бутылкой хорошего лагера и просмотром интересного матча. _

_ Грег просто сел. Хорошо, что кухня была небольшой, и стоявший там диванчик оказался в достаточной близи от его тела. Впрочем, то что увидел, обернувшись, тоже повергло в шок. Грег не мог даже охарактеризовать, насколько нереальной ему представилась картина.  _

_ Холмс-старший, тот самый Майкрофт Холмс, «само британское правительство», стоял в дверях кухни и улыбался уголками губ. Но больше всего Грега поразило то, насколько непривычно выглядел этот человек в дорогих, но тем не менее, джинсах и легком пуловере. И без зонта. Майкрофт опирался на косяк двери, засунув руки в карманы. И улыбался.  _

_ — Вы и впрямь, Грегори, думали, что я кроме как в костюмах и с зонтом и не хожу? — более широкая улыбка осветила лицо. — У меня к вам есть дело, но оно вполне может подождать. Поэтому впереди вас ждет пицца, пиво и футбол. Идите переоденьтесь, Грегори. _

_ Пиликнул телефон. Майкрофт достал его из кармана штанов, ухмыльнулся прочитанному. И подняв глаза, продолжил:  _

_ — Пиццу привезли, а вы все еще не приняли душ после тяжелого дня. Идите.  _

_ Наверное, непривычное поведение Холмса настолько выбило Грега из колеи, что он безропотно поднялся и отправился в душ. Единственной мыслью, оставшейся в опустевшей голове, была почему-то мысль о том, что Майкрофту Холмсу идут джинсы.  _

_ После душа комната встретила Грега аппетитными запахами и негромким шумом работающего телевизора. Старший Холмс сидел на продавленном диване, держал в руке бутылку лагера известной, но дорогой марки, а перед ним на журнальном столике стояла прикрытая коробка с пиццей.  _

_ Там же стояла и вторая запотевшая бутылка той же марки.  _

_ — Если вы, Грегори, хотите посмотреть какой-то определенный матч, то вам стоит его найти, но если не принципиально, то сегодня повторяют неплохую игру...  _

_ Они сидели на диване, ели пиццу, запивая ее пивом, и смотрели футбольный матч. Майкрофт Холмс со знанием дела комментировал происходящее на поле, а Грегу казалось, что он, зайдя в собственную квартиру, очутился в какой-то совершенно другой реальности, но меж тем эта новая реальность ему очень нравилась.  _

_ Матч закончился, как и пара бутылок пива, и Грег понял, что пришло время того самого дела, которое и привело Холмса-старшего в его скромное жилище.  _

_ Майкрофт неуловимо изменился, став куда более привычным, правда джинсы и пуловер сбивали с Грега настрой серьезного разговора. Наверное, Холмс по обыкновению прочел все по его лицу, но мгновение спустя он усмехнулся, и ледяной образ политика рассыпался, как упавшее на камень стекло.  _

_ — У меня к вам просьба, Грегори. Личного характера. — Майкрофт развернулся более удобно и посмотрел на Грега.  _

_ — Опять Шерлок? — Грег определенно винил пиво и усталость, но собственный голос прозвучал настолько жалобно, что его самого передернуло.  _

_ — Нет, Грегори. — Практически незаметная, понимающая улыбка скользнула по губам Майкрофта. — Дело касается только меня. И Шерлока к нему не стоит привлекать ни под каким предлогом.  _

_ — Правда? — Грег даже опешил. Как-то не вязались он и личные просьбы от Холмса-старшего, не имеющие никакого отношения к младшему брату.  _

_ — Правда. — Майкрофт даже кивнул в знак подтверждения. — Боюсь, что просьба может показаться несколько фривольной. Дело в том, Грегори, что на одной встрече «без галстуков» мне нужен спутник.  _

_ Грег замер. Ему показалось или...  _

_ — Именно «или», Грегори.  _

_ Он произнес вслух?!  _

_ — Нет, — Майкрофт улыбнулся, — твоя мимика выдала тебя с головой. И да, мне нужен человек, которого я при присутствующих смогу назвать своим партнером, в том самом смысле. И снова нет — к сожалению, — улыбка пропала с губ Холмса, и Грег мгновенно пожалел об этом — она настолько меняла сидевшего напротив человека, что хотелось ее вернуть. — Круг моих знакомых, кто мог бы составить мне компанию, узок. И, что самое главное — я не смогу им довериться в той мере, которую потребует эта встреча.  _

_ — А мне можете? — Грег почувствовал, как брови поднимаются по мере прочувствованной речи Холмса. — Довериться настолько.  _

_ Это сон. Сон, который закончится вот прям сейчас, когда он...  _

_ Его руку, которой Грег хотел ущипнуть себя, чтобы проснуться, остановили теплые пальцы.  _

_ — Это не сон, Грегори, можете мне поверить. — Майкрофт удерживал его руку на предплечье, которое он хотел ущипнуть. — И да, я вам доверяю.  _

_ — Мис.. Майкрофт, — вот уж что-что, а называть Холмса-старшего по фамилии, по крайней мере наедине, Грег больше не собирался, — ты хочешь сказать, что я пойду с тобой на некую встречу в качестве твоего любовника и партнера?  _

_ — Если коротко — да.  _

_ Грег задумался. Майкрофт достал телефон и явно давал возможность ему обдумать нестандартное предложение. _

_ — А ты уверен, что я смогу сыграть эту роль?  _

_ — Уверен, — Майкрофт так и не поднял глаз от светящегося в полумраке комнаты экрана.  _

_ «Стоит все же заменить лампочки... А то зрение и так начинает ухудшаться», — Грег усмехнулся. Вот только раздумий о лампочках ему и не хватало.  _

_ — А как же мои предпочтения?  _

_ — Вы би, и я это абсолютно точно знаю. — И вновь уткнувшийся нос в экран телефона.  _

_ Грег засмеялся. Кажется, сегодняшний день его окончательно добил.  _

_ — Грегори... — он прекратил смеяться, поймав понимающий взгляд Майкрофта. — Я знаю, что могу давить, но встреча состоится в эти выходные, и мне точно надо знать, согласны ли вы или нет.  _

_ То ли взгляд, то ли поза сидевшего напротив него человека, но Грег мгновенно успокоился. Он не то чтобы не любил спонтанные решения, но порой они его выручали. И просто кивнул в знак согласия.  _

_ Майкрофт понимающе улыбнулся.  _

_ — Завтра после работы я заеду за вами, и мы обсудим более подробно предстоящее мероприятие. И спасибо, Грегори. Я очень рад, что ты согласился.  _

_ Он встал, быстро собрал бутылки и коробки, отнес на кухню. А Грег продолжал наблюдать, как в его квартире хозяйничал сам Майкрофт Холмс.  _

_ Спустя несколько минут Майкрофт попрощался и ушел с напутствием как следует отдохнуть, оставляя Грега раздумывать на тем, во что он еще умудрился ввязаться благодаря братьям Холмс.  _

_ Следующий день прошел для Грега довольно-таки рутинно, и даже поругавшиеся из-за заглянувшего за новым делом Шерлока Донован и Андерсон не смогли нарушить его спокойствие.  _

_ Майкрофт, как и обещал накануне, заехал за ним после работы и отвез в собственный загородный дом.  _

_ — Здесь гораздо проще общаться — никого из прислуги не остается после девяти вечера, да и тебе стоит осмотреться. Я здесь бываю достаточно часто, чтобы человек, с которым я встречаюсь, знал это место хотя бы поверхностно.  _

_ Майкрофт провел его по дому. Он был не слишком большим, но уютным. Грег и сам был бы не против приезжать сюда отдохнуть после рабочей недели. Вкусный ужин и не менее приятная беседа после тоже настроили его на то, что у них все с Майкрофтом получится.  _

_ Пикник, по другому охарактеризовать «встречу без галстуков» Грег не смог, оказался не настолько страшным, каким он его представил по рассказу Майкрофта. Впрочем, сам Холмс был явно доволен поднявшимся вокруг их появления шумом. А Грег, к своему собственному удивлению, наслаждался обстановкой, присутствием интересного собеседника — вот не думал он, что Майкрофт Холмс может быть таким, да и в целом окружением. Хотя от присутствия некоторых лиц из высших эшелонов власти Великобритании несколько потряхивало — знакомство с министром внутренних дел до сих пор не входило в его планы, но улыбающийся Майкрофт и крепкая рука на талии помогли Грегу пережить потрясение.  _

— Мистер Лестрейд, мы приехали. 

Грегори встрепенулся — видно в дороге он задремал, вспомнив начало их знакомства с Майкрофтом Холмсом в неформальной обстановке. Наверное, свалившееся на них сегодня дело всколыхнуло прошлое.

— Спасибо, Джеймс. 

— До свидания. 

Машина уехала, а Грег пошел к дому. К удивлению, Майкрофт выбрал для их встречи загородный особняк — чаще они сюда приезжали на выходные, но видно, что ему хотелось расслабиться, да и сам Грег был рад его выбору. 

Майкрофт встретил его знакомой понимающей улыбкой и горячим ужином. Неспешный разговор умиротворял раздерганные днем нервы.

— Позови Шерлока, — Майкрофт протянул Грегу бокал с вином. — Его это дело точно заинтересует. 

— Я пытался, — Грег хмыкнул — иногда Холмсы были настолько предсказуемыми, что он удивлялся, как они этого не замечают. — Но Джон сообщил, что Шерлок занят.

— Был занят, сегодня. А завтра будет совершенно свободен. — Ему отсалютовали бокалом вина. — И думаю, в ближайшие несколько дней мы поживем здесь. Джеймс будет тебя отвозить и привозить сюда, чтобы ты, Грегори, не стоял в пробках.

Грег улыбнулся. Забота Майкрофта иногда оборачивалась констатацией фактов, но в отличие от младшего Холмса — он научился не только принимать диктаторские замашки партнера, но и урезонивать их, когда они доходили до абсурда. 

— Не поверишь — но я точно буду за. Не хотелось бы каждый день прятаться от журналистов. Так и вижу заголовки газет. «Дело о кровавой комнате»...

— Они тебя не побеспокоят. 

Грег засмеялся. Холмс был таким Холмсом. Но это безумно ему нравилось. И хотелось наплевать на ужин, утянуть Майкрофта в постель и наслаждаться неспешным сексом. Вот только...

— Не сегодня, Грегори, — Майкрофт встал и подошел к партнеру. — Тебе надо выспаться, и если не передумаешь — ночь вполне может перебраться на раннее утро, а сегодня — по бокалу вина в гостиной и крепкий сон. 

Уже устроившись в объятиях на уютном диване под огромным теплым пледом, Грег понял, что Майкрофт в очередной раз оказался прав — усталость окончательно взяла верх над ним. 

Завтра он проснется с любимым человеком в постели, и они вместо завтрака займуться утренним сексом. Завтра его будет ждать начатое дело. Завтра будет завтра. А сегодня — он просто будет отдыхать душой и телом.


End file.
